Irina Anghel
Irina Anghel is a Romanian illustrator and commissions artist, known to the world outside her hometown by her DeviantArt alias AnirBrokenear. Her work with Chad Patterson for The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens proved critical to the development of Camelorum Adventures, the basic overall plot of which was structured in 2015-2016 - based largely on her work dating back as far as 2012. The sheer number of characters she has co-created makes her one of the most prolific creative minds in Dozerfleet history, in spite only indirect involvement in the brand at that time. Personal life Irina was born on April 29th of 1989, to parents Carmen and Maria Anghel of Ploiești, Romania. She has one brother: Andrei; and a sister: Alina Manole. Her native language is Romanian, though she speaks fluent English. She has, since childhood, longed to be an artist. Her current skills include Photoshop, Paint Tool Sai, Corel Draw, painting, drawing, modeling, sculpting, and glazing.Irina's resume. She is also a huge fan of raccoons, and dreams of owning a few. Irina's favorite visual artist is Caravaggio. Her favorite movies include Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, Snatch, Trainspotting, and A Clockwork Orange. Her favorite TV shows include Lost, Heroes (the latter of which also inspired the tone for Stationery Voyagers,) Adventure Time, and Rick and Morty. Her favorite musical artists include A Perfect Circle, Puscifer, Tool, Queen, Pink Floyd, Rancid, and several doom metal and metalcore bands. Her favorite books include American Gods. Her favorite writer is Neil Gaiman. Her favorite game is Portal. She is also a huge fan of Marvel Comics, particularly classic X-Men titles. Education In the fall of 2004, Irina began attending the Ploieşti High School of Arts, pursuing her dream of making it as a successful sketch artist. She graduated in the spring of 2008 from said high school. She then attended the National University of Arts on the Bucharest campus, in its College of Decorative and and Design. She specialized in the Ceramics, Glass, and Metal division. She completed her bachelor program and immediately set to work pursuing a masters degree in decorative arts and design. She achieved this in 2014, realizing a ten-year dream of getting a diploma in this field.Irina's DA Portfolio Bio Career Irina first began getting noticed professionally for her work in 2007, when she collaborated with the Church of Cocosesti on a mosaic. She was later able to get involved in product designs for a project called "Souvenirs of Museum" in 2008, benefiting the Grigore Antipa Natural History Museum and the Bucharest Geology Museum. She was involved in 2009 in product design for "Kindergarten BEBE." The "Glass Show" exhibition at the Orizont Gallery in 2010 also featured her works made with glass. She has continued for years since then to get paid for her glass-made creations, frequently getting them showcased at art exhibits and museums. Her passion is glazing, as she loves to see creations in glass take form. In 2012, she also branched out into freelance illustration - which she has continued to earn money on to the present day. In addition to these venues, she holds a regular day job at the Cofeteria Armand in Bucharest; where she is admired for her skills as as cake designer. Commissions pricing A single rough sketch drawn by Irina sells at a base price of 5€ ($6.80 USD.)AnirBrokenear DeviantArt page. Chibi sketches are sold at a base price of $13.5. Line art goes for a solid $20. Flat color sketches are $27 a piece. Soft-shaded color sketches go for up to $40 a piece. Portrait speed paintings can also run for $40. A "bust" speed painting, however, goes for $55. Full body portrait speed paintings are $68. She will also sculpt miniature figurines for $40 a piece, and the same rate for plushies. A pixel art tile set will run for $5 per tile, or $10 a tile if it is complex. She charges $100 per page for black ink only comic book pages. Colored comics get made for $135 per colored page.† Dozerfleet involvement Around early 2012, Chad Patterson of Prestonburg, Kentucky had a vivid dream about his wife, Jennifer, crashing her car into a fountain and surviving. Before he could see what became of her in the dream, the focus of it shifted to a chain gang of 20-somethings being forced to rebuild the fountain. Chad assumed his wife was somehow to be on that gang. Half disturbed and half inspired by the dream, he wrote down what he could remember of it, hoping to turn it into a more meaningful story one day. He wasted little time mixing elements of the dream with elements of real life, and the result was The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens. He began requesting artists across DeviantArt to do commission work depicting various scenes from his vision. On August 2nd of 2012, Irina uploaded "She Was Bad." This piece implicitly involved an elevator scene with Emily Barnes in it, though Irina never identifies Emily by name. The first to do so was Karina MacGill, whose caption for "Along the Rails" on February 22nd of 2014 is said to be the first explicitly named debut of Emily in visual media. Irina followed up her "She Was Bad" image with "Ditch Diggers" on August 12th of 2012, creating one of the first-ever depictions of what would become Barry Navoz. She would continue to make commission sketches, particularly for Chad. On June 12th of 2013, she made this sketch of Jenny Jane; making her, Chad, Jen Patterson, and the Dozerfleet founder into co-creators of that character. The character render for Jenny Jane in The Sims 4 is modeled after this sketch. This sketch, released the same day, split the Jenny Jane character into two different characters. The second one became the wilder Jenny Kay. Her model in The Sims 4 was based on this sketch and on "Jenny in Chains," released on May 27th of 2014. In 2015, the Dozerfleet founder began doing research for Sodality: Vindication, and was very intrigued by Irina's collection "Feet and Inmates," carrying a concentration of her commissioned artwork for Chad. After some friendly banter and writing numerous humorous captions to reinterpret what was going on in each scene, certain characters began taking on regular names. This led to the creation of a series premise for Dramedy Sour Power Hour, which later became Camelorum Adventures. Characters Irina has co-created Irina has - directly or indirectly through her art - played a role in the creation of the following characters on the database: * Semaphore * Beatrice Index * Luin Kim * Gwen Indot * Anita Hallot * June O'Reilly * Wycliffe the Iguana * Huss the Iguana * Calvin the Iguana * Zwingli the Iguana * Jenny Jane * Jenny Kay * Cherry Babe * Samantha Garner * Julie Moolie * Bethany * Maddening Rod * Ion Boy * Annie Tudinous * Joe Hammerstein * Ted Bones * Flooby-Don't * Tammany Edwards Notes † At that rate, it would cost nearly $160,000 for her to re-create Ciem 2007 frame-for-frame in her unique style! The cost of materials to make the comic as a Sims 2 comic ran for about $300-$400 USD total back then. This is also why several Camelorum Adventures concept art panels since then have been made with The Sims 4 as opposed to through Irina: Sims 4 resources to date for making the concept art panels have only cost about $200 USD in terms of supplies. See also * Karina MacGill * Chad Patterson * Camelorum Adventures * Chris Neumann * Adam-00 References External links * AnirBrokenear on DeviantArt Category: Illustrators